The Wedding
by DarkAngelRyuko
Summary: Goten and Bra are getting married. Vegeta's and Bulma's relationship is falling apart but Bra is determined to bring them back together. Unfortunatly Bra's wedding goes horribly wrong. Can love survive or will it be lost?
1. Preporations

------------------The Wedding-------------  
  
Desclaimer: Dragonball/Z belongs to Akira Toriyama I don't own any characters, but if you offer me one, I'd be very happy... heh. Oh and who made GT? I don't know but it doesn't belong to me... so yea.  
  
A/N: This is my 2nd Fic. 5 July 2002. Here's what the story is about. I'm not going to spoil any suprises so I'm just gonna tell you the plot. Bra and Goten are getting married. Vegeta and Bulma are about to split up. Bra tries to bring them together. Will she succed? Goten appeared at the wedding with Paresu. What does this mean? Will Goten and Bra be together? Or is something going to go wrong? Will Bra's family brake up? Or will everyone live happliy together till the end of their days? Maybe the diaries hold the answers. Oh yea, nearly forgot.. the diary entries are based on this other fanfic of Vegeta and Bulma that I've read. I'm not sure who it belongs to, sorry. Please read each of these chapters and don't skip anything! Enjoy! And please review ( Thank you!  
  
Chapter 1: Preporations  
  
"See ya, Love!" "Bye Bra" Goten hanged up the phone. Now he just lay there on his bed. Eyes closed. There was silence. Even the cricket sounds have stopped. He lay there in deep thoughts. Thoughts about his big day. Tommorow......  
  
"Oh mum!!!" - Bra ran up to hug her mother. She hopped down the stairs like she did when she was a little child. "It's finally your turn, dear. I'm so happy for you" - said Bulma. "Now don't cry or your nose will get all puffy." - Bulma said with a laugh. As Bra hopped back up to her room to get changed from her pyjamas, Vegeta walked past her. He just raised an eyebrow and went down to where Bulma was standing. "Good morning Vegeta" - said Bulma with a smile. "Hmpf." - was his only reply. "I still can't belive my daughter is getting hooked up with that son of Kakarott." "Oh come on, Vegeta! They love each other. It doesn't matter if he's Goku's son." Bulma tried to defend Bra. "You know there is no way i can aprove of Kakarott's low level blood runing in our family." Vegeta said grumpily. But not as grumpily as he meant to. "Now this talk is over" Said Vegeta as he left the room. A few moments later there was a sound of the fridge door being slammed, followed by the sound of the gravity machine warming up to over 700 times gravity. "Urgh..." Bulma groweled. "It's his daughter's wedding day and all he's gonna do is train" Bulma then went up to Bra's room. Bulma was a bit disapointed in Vegeta. She expected more from him. Lately, her and Vegeta weren't getting along very well. Always arguing. Both had been deeply upset, but had never found the right words to say . It almost seemed like their relationship was hanging on a thread that might snap at the next day.  
  
Bulma knocked on Bra's bedroom door. "Can i come in, honey?" she asked. "Yea, come in mom" Bra replied. "Oh Wow! You look so handsome dear!" Bulma jumped around her daughter in exitement. "Thanks mom. Goten picked these for me." - she said. "Now, get changed dear it's only 12pm, still 2 hours until your wedding. Get changed and we'll have lunch."- Bulma said. "Wow! Only 2 hours" Bra thought to herself. Her heart taking up pace. "I'll see you downstairs" - said Bulma. She hugged her daughter and left the room. Bra sat on her bed thinking. "What if something goes wrong? What if i ruin it all? I'm so nervouse."  
  
Back at the Son house Goten was getting ready. He quickly dressed up and got everything ready when he realised he still had so much time to spare. "Time is passing so slowly now, I just can't wait anymore!" Goten decided to head straight for the church so as not to be late. Just as he was about to leave his room the phone rang. Goten ran to the phone assuming it was Bra. "Hello?"- asked Goten with a cheery tone of voice. "Hii Goteeen!"- said the voice. It was Paresu. Goten rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked. "I was just wondering if you would like me to help you with the accomodation plans. "Oh that's right!" Goten thought. With all the exitement he totally forgot that he promised he was going to find them a hotel to stay at on their wedding night. Goten looked at his clock. 12:24. He still had some time. "Alright, but it better be quick!" he said feeling a little uneasy. "Thank you, I'll be waiting for you at the door in just a minute." "Yea. See ya" Goten hung up. Goten was now sitting on his bed looking around when he noticed a little golden box under his desk. Exitedly, Goten snuck under the table and dragged out the box. It looked like it was pretty old judging by a thick layer of dust at the top of it. He brushed off the dust and carefully opened the lid. There lay a couple of letters, some photos of his childhood, and a mini-diary. The doorbell rang. Goten was startled for a moment and without thinking shoved the diary he was holding into his pocket. Goten ran down the stairs. Noone was home. Chichi was out at the church helping Bulma with the decorations. Gohan was there to help Dad organize the food. Which Goten assumed there wouldn't be much after Dad had laid his eyes on it. Goten opened the door. "Hi Goten!" said Paresu. Before Goten had time to react Paresu grabbed Goten by the arm and dragged him to her car. 


	2. The Diary

Chapter 2: The Diary  
  
Back at Capsule Corp. Bra had been sitting on her bed waiting for the moment she had been waiting for as long as she could rememmber. Finally she had gotten so bored of sitting on her bed she decided to venture around the house. Her mom was gone and her dad was training in the gravity room as he always did. Bra walked down the hallway and stopped at her parent's room. "Hmm" she said "I wonder what's in there". For all these years Bra has never been to or even looked at her parent's bedroom. She carefully opened the door and walked in. The room was tiny. A lot smaller than her own. She wondered how her parents could even fit in there. She had a look around. There was a bed, a small bed. There was a wardrobe, a desk and some picture on the wall of a tree signed with her mother's name on it. On the desk there were some books which looked like they had been there to gather dust. Bra then saw some boxes under the bed. She took out the boxes one by one. She opened one of them. There had laid a broken frame lined with hearts, inside was a picture of Yamcha smiling sheepishly. "I wonder why my mom keeps a picture of Yamcha.." Bra said in confusion. In that same box Bra also found a photo album, and another little book. On the cover of it was written "Bulma's diary". Bra was now very exited. She laughed evily as she thought about what could be written in there. It certanly would be very fun to read. "I'm such a bad girl" Bra said to herself. She slowly opened the book. The front cover had a photo of Yamcha again. Bra rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why her mother had pictures of Yamcha. Was there soemthing going on between them? She knew she was going to find out. The diary looked very old. The pages have been stained and riped. As Bra flicked through some pages one page fell out. She picked it up and read it. The handwritting was messy and hard to read. It had a few stains on it which she assumed were tear stains. Bra sat down in the corner and began to read.... " 2 June 765 Since the boy from the future came to us 2 years ago with the warning about the androids everyone has been preparing to fight them. Really, the Z fighters. They have strength but they've got no brain. I've told them of a way we can stop the androids. Find the dragonballs, then ask the dragon to tell us where Doctor Gero's lab is. What a great idea... but do you think they listened? No... they're just so thick headed... honestly! Anyway, I'm not in a bad mood, actually I'm feeling quite happy now, since Chichi said that we were going to have a picnic tommorow and we would talk of something else, other than fighting. Yamcha is coming too.. I really need to find something to wear. I bet he's gotten much stronger and handsomer. I've missed him so much. I wonder how Goku is doing.. how everyone is doing.. this is so exiting! Other news, Vegeta has been such a bother lately, but atleast he hasn't been out of his little sanctuary for days now... honestly! You think he should show some respect since he's living in MY house, but all he does is eat and train eat and train it's driving me crazy! And he thinks he has the right to do whatever he wants just cos he's the damn prince of the damn saiyans...Well enough of Vegeta.. I don't want to talk about him... Just see if I write about him ever again!  
  
"Gush, doesn't sound like mom likes... liked dad at all" Bra flipped the page... now more intrested in this than ever. She kept on reading forgeting all about the time.  
  
4 June 765  
  
I'm writing this now, from my bed. I don't know where to start... my life has just crashed! Yamcha... how could he do this to me???? Well alright I'll start from the beginning. It was a beautiful sunny day and the whole gang gathered at the Son house for a picnic. Everything went well until... until Yamcha had admitted he had slept with other wemen!!!! Imagen... how I felt! Yamcha! I've always been faithful to him and that piece of trash Yamcha had betrayed me!! How could he?? Oh I don't want to write anymore I'm just not in the mood bye It's me again, I've just been sleeping for 5 hours or so... I've just slept the whole day today. What I was saying.... he's just a piece of S**t that's what he is!!!! He's broken my heart! How could there... be life without him... And Vegeta... why did he bring me home? Why did he bother to find me anyway? How did he find me? I really don't understand him... does he care about me? No way Bulma! Get real! Vegeta is a stubborn pain in the bum who only cares about himself... he would never ever care about me... he had no reason. He only needs me for food and to fix the damn gravity machine.. Well I'm gonna go get some food or else I'm gonna starve to death...Oh I wish I could die! So I wouldn't have to live through this! I wanna die!! It's night now... Everyone's asleep exept for me... and my broken heart.  
  
Bra had been so stunned of what she had just read.. she could picture it.. This diary thing was revealing to her the secret neither her mom or dad ever talked about. Bra had searched for the next page... "I wonder if dad seen this" she said.  
  
It's 2 am now so it's safe to say it's 5th of June  
  
I can't belive what had just happened... this whole thing was so fast my mind has became a blur I don't know anything! If somebody could just explain it to me.... What had happened tonight... on the roof... Why was Vegeta so nice? Why did he buy food? Why did he leave a piece of ice-cream for me? Why did it taste so sweet? Why was Vegeta there anyway? On the roof... looking at the moon.... he looked so calm... so handsome... oh what's wrong with me? Here I go again... Why am I talking about Vegeta? I thought I wasn't going too... He was just behaving so uncharacteristicly lately. So gentle and caring... so unlike him.. I wonder if he actually felt sorry for me... No way! I doubt it! Vegeta is just a stubborn  
  
"I wonder why she hadn't finished the sentence" said Bra, talking to herself again. She was so into the diary now that she wouldn't have noticed if someone came in... "It sure sounds to me like mom and dad didn't like each other... I wonder why they've got together..." She decided she wouldn't stop reading until her question was answered. The diary continued on...  
  
6th of June 765 I don't know what to say now... what just happened... was the most wonderful thing.... and no words could describe it... I knew it! All this time I knew it... But I still couldn't belive it when it came. When I woke up Vegeta was by my side again... He nursed my wound again... and what he said, he told me that Yamcha didn't care about me... Normally I would have got mad at him for saying that... but the fire... the fire I saw in Vegeta when he said: "He wouldn't give his life for you" I saw it all clear... Vegeta loved me!!!!! My heart felt so uneasy and weary of the emotion my tears had drpped again but this time, for another reason.. I could see Vegeta get all tense and nervous when I said what was on his mind: "And... and you will?" He tried to back out again, hide under his tough words.... but it was no use.... both of us knew it.... We stood there in front of each other for a while. It didn't seem like a while, though. Seemed like a still moment. Until we reached to each other and kissed! It was the most wonderfull thing! That one kiss has made me forget all my grief and brought a smile on my face. Vegeta also smiled... The smile was a smile of bliss, not that smirk that he always wares. Now everything makes sense.... all of it. The answer is that I love Vegeta and Vegeta loves me... That is it! If you love someone.... no matter what happens, no matter what goes wrong the love remains... and everything else that tells you that the love is gone is just a lie... because love is always there... under the cover.  
  
Bra sat still for a moment. The shocking truth about her parent's get- together had really shown a side of her parents she didn't know. Especially her father. She never thought he cared about her mother until this day. The whole diary had really amazed Bra, but what she was really stuck on was the last few lines of the entry. " because love is always there.... under the cover." repeated Bra. With a deep sigh she put the diary carefully back in the box and moved the boxes under the bed. She decided to walk downstairs to where her dad was training. For some unknown reason Bra was a little bit frightened of seing her dad. It almost seemed to her like she was meeting him for the first time. And in a way she was. Bra entered the Gravity room. Surprisingly it was empty. Where was he? Bra sat on the couch for a second. Rememmbering all the arguments her parents have been having lately. Then she rememmbered the diary. Tears formed in her eyes. "Why couldn't they be together like they were back then?" she said to noone again. Hoping someone would give her an answer. Normally she wouldn't care about her parent's relationship, but today was different... somehow. After a few tears a flow of determination swept her body. She was going to bring them together again! And she knew just how.. Bra ran to her parents room and took out the box from under the bed. She picked up the little book that said: "Bulma's diary" on it and brought it to her room. She found some christmas wrapping paper in one of her drawers. "Oh well, christmas paper will do" she said as she wrapped the diary in the paper. She got out a felt pen and wrote on the front of the package: "To Dad" 


	3. The Wedding

Chapter 3: The Wedding  
  
At the Church.  
  
The food had been set on the tables. Suspiciously, there seemed to be less of it than before. Everybody looked at Goku who pulled an innocent face, not realising he had food all over his mouth. Everyone laughed. Everyone was in a good mood today, everyone was there... exept for the bride and the suiter. Bulma and Chichi were starting to get worried. "Where in the world are those two?" asked Chichi. "I don't know. It's already 1:50 just 10 minutes away!" said Bulma with a worried look on her face. Goku walked over to Vegeta, who was standing in the corner and staring into space. "Hey!!" said Goku in his usual cheery tone. "Isn't it great Vegeta? My son is getting married to your daughter. Which means that we're gonna be one big family!!!" Goku said with a big silly grin. "Yea, I'm so exited" said Vegeta with a tone of voice that showed he wasn't exited at all. Infact, that's the only reason why he didn't like this idea. The next moment Trunks came rushing through the door with Pan following closely after him. "Hi everyone! Sorry we're late. I had to get the presents." "Me too" said Pan. As everyone looked at them in suspicion the two blushed a little. Taking the hint, everyone continued with their last minutes preporations.  
  
"Two minutes left!" Repeated Bulma again and again as she nervously walked around in circles. "I'm going to find them!" said Chichi as she rose to her feet and was about to walk out the door when... Goten and Paresu ran inside the church. At first relief passed through the group and the next moment it was surprise. Why did he come here with Paresu? Seeing as everyone was trying to find an explanation of what was going on Paresu grabbed Goten by the arm. Everyone raised an eyebrow. Goten felt down... really down. Embarrased, ashamed. He broke out of Paresu's grip and silently walked towards the group, who were silent aswell. Even Goku was stunned. "There is no way you're going to ruin my wedding Paresu" Goten thought to himself. He was about to say that out loud when Bra came rushing inside. The sparkling white dress behind her, she leaped as her heart was jumping with joy and exitement but as she entered the church she froze. The wide smile she had on her face slowly started to fade. Goten turned around, and froze aswell. He was too stunned by Bra's expression on her face that he lost all his words. Paresu used this chance to quickly jump onto Goten and kiss him. Suddenly.. the whole stillness broke off and a wave of anger passed through Goten. Without thinking he pushed Paresu hard to the ground, knocking her unconcious. Not realising, or much caring of what he's done Goten froze again. The wave of anger has turned itself into a wave of sadness. A tear dropped from Goten's eye. Bra was so stunned by the whole event that she fell down on the ground and fainted. The single thought on everybody's mind was to go there to help Bra.. but nobody's muscles could move. Goten, deciding to brake out of his schock, slowly and shakily walked over to Bra. He kneled down and picked up her head. Then, without warning the tears started rushing down Goten's face. "How could this have happened? On our wedding day!!" he thought. The thought bringing more tears to his eyes. Slowly, Bra opened her eyes to see the face of Goten, crying in front of her. Ignoring his tears, and the way he looked at her Bra had only one thought on her mind. That he kissed with Paresu! A wave of anger now passed through Bra's body as she slapped Goten hard on his face. Goten fell over with the shock. Having not found an explanation Goten said: "I-I'm S-So Sorry B-Bra!!" Bra wasn't buying it."H-How could you kiss Paresu? I've been nothing but loyal to you and you.. you" she couldn't talk anymore as her tears had overtook her speaking ability. Now, Goten thought. All his hope was gone. He had lost her. His true love. He had waited for this day forever. And now that it came, they would never see each other again. He would now live his life only with his memories. Feeling defeated, Goten slowly stood up and headed towards the door when something fell out of his pocket. It was a small blue book. Bra slowly moved to the book and picked it up. On the cover it said: "Goten's Diary". Bra quickly opened the diary and she didn't have to read long to feel the remorse of her actions. The front page said: "I love Bra! FOREVER! If only she knew how much.. I love her more than anything in the world! Nothing could ever come between us! And if it does, I will still love her! FOREVER!"Bra knew she had to do something quick. Goten was already out the door, but maybe... just maybe... it wasn't too late. 


	4. Because love is always there...

Chapter 4: Because love is Always there...  
  
A/N: I had worked on this story all day and I know you're all dying for the conclusion hehe so here is the final chapter of THE WEDDING.  
  
** As Bra ran outside she had found no sign of Goten. "Oh..Oh no!" she cried quitly to herself. As she was about to give up her search, Bra seen a shadow pass through the trees. She quickly rushed to it just to discover it was someone else. It was a tall man, with a lot of tatoes and piercings. He was holding a gun in his hand. Suddenly, Bra felt really scared and helpless. "Hi there sweetheart. Those are some nice jewls ya've got." He said as he riped off the necklace Bra was wearing. "That's a nice ring aswell" he said as he took the ring off Bra's hand. Her wedding ring. "NOO! That's my wedding ring!!!!!" Bra cried out as she tried to grab it off him. Goten was sitting on the other side of the church when he heard a gun shot and a familiar voice... screaming. Startled, Goten quickly got to his feet and quickly flew to the sound. The man trembled in fear after seeing Goten fly throught the air. Miraculasly Bra wasn't hurt. The bullet went through her big dress. "G..Goten he's got the wedding ring!" Bra shouted. The criminal, taking the chance shot a bullet at Goten. Goten turned around and caught the bullet. Shocked beyond all belief the criminal ran away, leaving behind his gun, Bra's necklace and her ring. Goten picked up the ring and gently placed it onto Bra's fingure. He noticed Bra was holding his diary. "B..Bra!" he said with surprise. "Isn't that my diary?" Bra opened the front page of it. Goten read it out loud, changing 'Bra' to 'you' as he read. "I'm sorry Goten!" Bra cried as she hugged Goten tightly. "I'm sorry too, Bra. I should have never let Paresu help me with the accomadation arrangement." "Appoligy accepted" said Bra with a smile. "Because love is always there... under the cover" she murmured. "Hn?" asked Goten. Bra briefly laughed "Nothing." "Should we go back and continue the ceremony now?" she asked. "Sure. But I bet everyone's gone by now". Surprisingly noone was gone. As the couple returned, everybody greeted them with a warm smile. "Hi everyone" they said feeling a little embarrased. "I took care of Paresu for ya" said Trunks. "Thanks Trunks" said Goten. The two put their thumbs up to each other like they did when they were kids. "Ready for a second try?" asked Bulma. "Yeah" said Goten. "Yeah" Bra agreed. The ceremony took place and now it was time for celebrations. "I'm so proud of you sweety" said Chichi as she hugged her son tightly, making him feel like a child. Bra walked over to the corner where Vegeta was standing. He hasn't said anything to her, or given her any present. But ofcourse him being here was the best present she could get from him. "Here you go dad. Here is something for you" Bra said as she handed her father a package that said :"To dad".  
  
At first Bra watched Vegeta as he unwrapped the package. He was a bit startled by the title of the book "Bulma's diary". Vegeta guessed where Bra was getting at. "Thanks Bra" he said. "I've always been proud of you. and I'm proud of you today. I hope Goten can make you happy." Bra was too a little startled from what he had just said. But after what she has read she understood him. "Yes I understand" she said. "Bye dad! I hope you can be happy too.." Bra gave Vegeta a wink and walked over to waiting vehicle covered with ballons saying:"Just married". Vegeta carefully opened the sacred book he knew talked about bulma's feelings. As Vegeta read, page by page his eyes narrowed and he tried to stop himself from crying, but he couldn't. Luckily he was in the corner, where noone could see him. Memories started to flood back into Vegeta's head. As he was onto the last entry of the diary, he murmured "My God..." Vegeta hugged the book and closed his eyes. Re-living every moment of that wonderful day. "That was the best moment of my life" he said soflty to himself. "How could I have been such a jerk. I'm going to make up for it". Vegeta watched Bulma carefully, his love for her growing more and more with every second he watched her. As Bulma was finally left alone he slowly walked up behind her. "Bulma" said a voice behind her. Bulma jumped up with surprise. She turned around to find herself facing a worried Vegeta. She could see something in his eyes again. Something was troubling him. "W-what is it Vegeta?" she said, feeling a bit nervous. "I love you" he said soflty and he leaned to kiss Bulma before she even had time to say something. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist. Somebody might have seen them. But for once Vegeta didn't care... he didn't care what the others thought. This was more important to him than his own pride or anything else. More important to him than seeing Kakarott suffer in his grip, more important than ascending to a new level, more important than himself. They hadn't kissed for such a long time that this felt like the first time again. Releasing himself from Bulma's kiss Vegeta picked up his wife and headed for the door. He silently took off into the air heading toward their home. There they sat on the roof of Capsule Corp. as they did all those years ago. "I'm sorry Bulma" he said. "I'm sorry for being so ignorant again, I still love you." Bulma sat there looking at Vegeta. He looked if though he was crying. "I'm the one who should be sorry.... I just thought that you were being selfish again and forgetting all about me. That's what it looked like..". No sooner did she say that she could feel his heart aching. And that made hers ache aswell. "But.. but now I see it wasn't true.. I'm So Sorry!!" Bulma borrowed her head into Vegeta's shirt and cried out her heart. "Because love is always there... under the cover" said Vegeta softly. Bulma suddenly arose. "How did he know that fraze?" Bulma remmembered that fraze very well, she had read through that diary entry a million times, and it always brought her to tears and made her heart melt. Could he have read it? No way, that's impossible... It's been under my bed for ages, and why would he go look for some dusty old book under my bed? Sensing her thought, Vegeta handed Bulma the blue book which said: "Bulma's Diary" on it. Bulma was a bit shocked as he handed her the diary. Together they have read the book over and over again. Both laughed, cried and smiled. "Thank you Bra, for bringing us together again." Vegeta said in his mind, hoping that Bra would hear him. Later Vegeta picked Bulma up and flew her inside their room......  
  
"And thank you dad." Said Bra as she drifted off to sleep in Goten's arms.  
  
------THE END----  
  
  
  
A/N: *sniff* So how was that? I actually cried on this hehe. This is the best fic I've ever written! Well I've only written 2, but still -_- I'm not a very good writter and I really have a stinky vocabulary but hey, atleast it's sweet ( Please review this and tell me what you think!! Thank you for reading! ~Goku's Girl 


End file.
